


A Good Anniversary

by Max_Tale



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Angst, Breakup, Fluff and Smut, Hurt/Comfort, Johnlock - Freeform, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-13
Updated: 2016-08-17
Packaged: 2018-07-23 19:46:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7477506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Max_Tale/pseuds/Max_Tale
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Soo, here is chapter 3. I'm not sure whether I should make this story to be a short story or a novel. Any ideas? Also, who should John end up with at the end? Should it be Johnlock or Johncroft? Leave a comment with your opinion if you have the time.</p>
        </blockquote>





	1. The Bad Anniversary

The day started off pretty badly. I could see the annoyance flash instantly through his eyes when I held the vanilla anniversary slice on a white glass plate, my smile faltering as he sighed loudly.

“I think you should already know, John. I'm breaking up with you.” He said with the cold unemotional voice that was used in literally every situation ever-- Whether it be during work, at an event, or towards (you guessed it) me. My dumbfounded expression was usually dubbed as _Unfondly_ by Sherlock, so I often tried my best not to use that. But this event was the exception. I was extremely dumbfounded and my face clearly expressedan a mixture of shock and pain. Why did he want to break up with me? Did I do something wrong? Perhaps he didn't enjoy how I would serve him his drinks or the time he would consume to explain a case to me and how he solved it. Maybe it was because I wasn't showing Sherlock enough affection (however, if I were to argue, Sherlock was the one who told me not to even try to give him a hug), but that couldn't true. It was difficult giving someone love when all they did was think about work (and avoid me all day).

“Have I done anything wrong?” I interrogated, my face turned stern. My heart beat heightening in speed.

“Of course, couples do things that annoy one another. For example, when you're nervous, you bite your nails--.”

“Sherlock, why do you want to break up with me?” I proceeded to get to the bottom of this. My anxious side revealing. Another thing he hated about me. And so I tried my best to close these (how he would label it) 'hobbies' away from him.

“I decided to try and _date_ Irene... again.” He announced. I almost dropped the plate as my emotions were overwhelming with questions.

_I wasn't good enough? He still adored women? How pitiful for me._

_~~~~_

“Well, that's a shame. I hope it goes well for you both.” I lied and he looked a taken back. That was because I learned how to hide my lies from him. The reason for this useful ability was because of the pain he would throw at me if I were to get him on his objecting side. So I followed behind him and quietly let him do as he pleased. That was because I loved him.

In the end, he didn't care that much about Mr,  huh?

“I was sure you would be more objecting.” He scratched his chin, deducing me but not seeming to find any _lie_ in what I had said. I let out a small chuckle.

“I truely wish the best for you.” Another lie, it was harder to keep a straight face, not to mention I was on the brink of crying. He analyzed me with a confused face before the doorbell rang.

“That must be Irene.” He said and made his way to open the door, not sparing any attention to me any longer. I slowly felt my heart crumbling into withered pieces. I coughed, attempting to cover up a sob.

_Our one year anniversary ended up like this._

_~~~~_

Quietly entering my bedroom, I took out the old weary suitcase that I haven't used in a long time.

_Now that I thought about it, we only kissed a few times, and I always initiated it._

I rubbed my face and sighed. What was a middle-aged man like me doing? Crying? From being heartbroken? How silly! But perhaps I should spend some time away. Away from Sherlock and Irene. I could attempt to searching for a potential partner for a long term relationship.

_But How could I just stray from Sherlock?_

“How could I do that? He's the closest person to me.”

_Person. Not a friend I would consider him, nor a lover he would consider me._

_Just a person._

I glanced at the small cake I brought into my space. The vanilla icing was still neat and ready to eat. The fork on the plate; I took and cut a piece for myself, grumpily shoving it in my mouth. My eyes focused on the topping of the vanilla slice. Two silver rings neatly propped with the icing. I had paid a fortune for these rings, and now they held empty meaning into them.

“Bloody hell…” I said, quietly sobbing to myself.

~~~~

I began to visit new shops I never knew were around here. An antique store, had very beautiful plates for relatively good prices; A game store for young children; and of course, a jewelry store; which sold rings with price tags out of this world. I stopped by another jewelry shop that sold rings for decent prices. Ruffling something out of my pocket revealed the two rings with the same design that I was supposed to give to Sherlock. In the end, I wasn’t good enough. When I began dating Sherlock, I didn’t care about people finding out, heck, everyone expected it. Mycroft, Mary… Even Moriarty! How they knew we would eventually be together. When I told Sherlock how I felt about him-- I was so sure Sherlock would reject me.

But he didn’t. He smiled at me and told me he felt the same way. He awkwardly embraced me and I didn’t know how happy I was that day.

I thought we would be unbreakable. I thought we would stay together for the rest of our lives. It didn’t, and I think I knew the cause of it. Irene Adler. We were never really fond with one another. In fact, she always snuck glares and snickers at me. She was Sherlock ex.

She would flirt with Sherlock in front of me and excessively latch onto him as if he were a doll to her. She was witty and intelligent and I was just plain old John. She succeeded in attaining his attention, and kept it that way. Soon enough, Sherlock strayed away from me, and, well, this happened.

~~~~

I sniffled and rubbed the corner of my eye before furiously throwing the box that contained the ring's, angrily on the ground before turning to walk away. I took a few steps and all of a sudden, I was taken by the wrist and turned around. My eyes settling on a man with a smile. Mycroft Holmes.

“You look absolutely anguished, John.” He said unexpectedly with worry lacing his voice. I quickly rubbed my watering eyes before grunting as response. In his hand was the box. He opened it and glanced at me with his charmful eyes.

“I do suppose this is for you and Sherlock. Why is it that you tossed it aside?” He inquired.

“We broke up.” I grunted. He stared at me in surprise before emanating an evil smirk.

“Is that so…” He nodded nonchalantly before continuing.

“Say, how about I take you out on a date sometime. It seems you look quite drenched in depression and would appreciate some relaxation.” His smile more wide. Tilting my head, I crossed my arms in confusion.

“Don’t you have a partner Mycroft?”

“No I do not.” He replied, with a sly expression, gently settling the box on the palm of my hand.

“Then why do you want to take me somewhere?”

“Because I would like to become closer with you, of course." he said before closing the space between us and whispering in my ear.

“After all, you’re single now, no?” He chuckled and I furiously blushed, clearing my throat and taking a step back.

“I will pick you up tomorrow at around 7:00 pm at the park nearest to us. Until then” He winked and left, strolling over to his limousine and driving off.


	2. The Date

I carefully inspected my suit in the mirror, I attempted a smile-- having it turn out to be a forced, fake grin. Sighing, I sat down, elbows on legs, hands in hair. Why was I getting _so_ worked up? What was Mycroft’s objective? Was he going to treat me like how Sherlock did? The thought of Sherlock shook me up and I forced myself not to turn into a crybaby.

That would _not_ be good if I suddenly broke down. I inspected the small room I was infiltrating. Not technically. More like, currently residing in. The shabby walls and dirty floors were unappealing in the least and my suitcase recently broke down, preventing me from travelling any longer and I was on a strict budget.

This point in my life was sure to go downhill. I looked at the time and gasped. It was already 6:30 and it would take me about 45 minutes just to get to the park nearest to me (I resided in a strictly closed off area). Frantically rushing to get whatever items I needed, I accidentally caught my tie on a hook and my keys flew out of my hands.

“Bloody hell!” My voice full of stress, my hand reaching to unhook my tie when I slipped on a crooked floor tile and fell strictly on my rear end. I groaned in pain and sat there for a few minutes before finally getting myself together. I needed to get to that park!

Standing up and locking the door, I trudged down the narrow stairs and opened the door to the outside of the apartment-- which would not impress anyone at all. The dead plants, the rusted metal wear, even the new sign that was put up not too long ago as to appeal to possible new tenants, had already had the paint to run towards the gravel under it.

~~~~

I inhaled and exhaled heavily as I rushed towards the park. It was already 7:30pm and the sun had nearly gone down. The street lights were turning on one by one. Finally reaching my destination, I stop to rest upon a bench. Looking around to find Mycroft, I stopped to see that he wasn’t here.

My heart sank as I stood up again, walking around the near empty park. Finally deciphering Mycroft was really not here, I turned around and began to leave. That was such a letdown. I couldn’t believe I actually looked forward to this date. I blushed. I just said date! No, that cant possibly be it. He was just inviting me with empathy, that's gotta be it!

“John, you are quite late.”

I jumped and turned around. Mycroft was holding two cups of coffee. A small smile plastered on his face.

“Some things happened.” I chuckled, accepting the cup of coffee, the aroma caught me and I took a sip from it. A refreshing and rich taste it had.

  
“Well, let us get to the restaurant now.” He said, taking my hand. I blushed and didn’t resist. He smirked and took us to the limousine from yesterday.   
“Are we taking this car there?” I asked with wide eyes.

“Do you want to walk in the Winter?” He questioned back and I shook my head with an amused smile. He sure knew how to talk. What charisma he had.

I entered the limousine and politely propped myself on the seat nearest to me. Mycroft sat across from me. The ride to the restaurant was surprisingly lively, with said man teasing me slyly and me emanating red cheeks every now and then. In a long while, it felt nice to chat with someone so charismatic and unique.

~~~~

“I am amazed.” I declared.

“How so?” He raised an eyebrow at me.

“I have never, in my whole life, been to a restaurant this prestigious in the entirety of my life.” My announcement didn’t leave any impression of Mycroft but he chuckled and extended his hand.

  
“May I have the honour of holding your hand?” He asked this time and I rolled my eyes, settling my hand into his. A feeling sprung in me just when I did that. I felt a small satisfaction. A satisfaction when I get to show off the one I love. The satisfaction that I never had with Sherlock. I sighed at the thought of Sherlock.

I wanted to forget about him. Forget the year I wasted trying to get him. There were plenty of better people in the world. For example: Mycroft. I flushed. Oh god, I’m captivated with Mycroft already. Said man was talking to a servant who nodded at him and lead us to our tables.

“Please enjoy your time.” The servant smiled at us and I nodded timidly.

Mycroft took off his coat, hanging it on his chair. I too, copied what he did and sat down on the comfortable chair that was presented to me. The atmosphere of this restaurant was staggering with wealth and whatnot. Of course, I felt like an outsider. Mycroft studied me before breaking the silence.

“Just act like yourself. This restaurant isn’t one to judge.” He assured and a weight seemed to have to been lifted off my shoulders as I nodded. A waiter came to our table and settled a booklet-- The menu.

“When you’re finished ordering, please call for me.” She smiled at us and went off. I flipped through the menu and paled at the price tags. I would never be able to afford these kinds of foods.

“Do you always eat foods like this?” I pointed to the different kinds of foods presented on the book.

“Most likely.” He replied and the amazement on my face had him smirking once more.

“You sure are easy to please, John.” He drawled and I blushed for the hundredth time.

~~~~

I finished the last of my food and savoured the crunchy taste of this food.  
“That was quite the meal.” I cleared my throat.

Mycroft was about to speak when he was interrupted by someone. Someone that I definitely did not want to see.

“Mycroft? John?” The very familiar voice said in clear surprise. I didn’t want to look up to see who it was. However, forcing myself to do so, my esteem died when my eyes examined Sherlock and Irene together. Irene glanced over at me and smirked deviously, wrapping her arm around Sherlock’s and intertwining their hands together. I felt my head bubbling in anger and sadness and pain and all these other emotions mixed together.

“We are on a date, my dear younger brother.” Mycroft explained with the nonchalant face. I couldn’t deal with this situation right now. I needed to go somewhere without those two in my sight.

“E-excuse me, I need to use the restroom.” I stood up and began marching my way past them before I was stopped by said man.

“And also, we are dating.” He slyly said before kissing me square on the lips.


	3. Irene Adler

Everything was already getting out of hand. The place I was currently living in, The money I had remaining, and definitely my relationships. He kissed me spot on the lips in front of Sherlock and Irene and a whole bunch of other people. How I felt? I don't know but It sure as hell felt good. I immediately grasped the situation however, and pushed him away from me, setting a hand on my lips and pointing accusingly at the culprit who snatched a kiss from me with red cheeks and ears. Mycroft Holmes. Truly a sly person. I felt my cheeks heating up even further and clearing my throat, I quickly rushing away to the bathroom.

Bloody hell. He kissed me! Me! On our first date?! He was Sherlock's brother for bloody sake! Why must I go falling for the Holmes brothers and not someone normal?! Opening the door to the restroom, a sense of relief washed over me as I strolled over to a sink and rinsed my face, splashing the cold liquid into my face. The refreshing coldness had me regaining some of my composure. As I dried my face with a towel, I still couldn't forget the kiss. I felt, a huge- no - an _enormous_ amount of happiness. Why? I never felt this way with Sherlock.

He treated me like a friend even after the time we had established the fact that we were dating. I felt my head boil at the thought of Sherlock. Now I was extremely angry at him. For making me waste a whole year for him. Of course I would've gladly stayed glued to him as a friend. But as a lover- Absolutely not. After finishing drying my face, I throw the towel into a garbage bin and make my way out of the room when I bumped into Irene. She sends a smirk my way before speaking.

"How was it for you, being with Sherlock for a whole year?" She asked. eyeing me from top to bottom.

"That, is none of your business." I replied as coldly as I could, beginning to walk away from her when she suddenly stood in front of me again. Did she want something? Why was she bothering me?

"I want to ask you something." She demanded.

I tried to walk away but she took a hold of my sleeve and wouldn't leave me alone. So I turned around with an impatient face.

"Make it quick." I said, falling victim to my kind side instead of my (probably near to non-existing) coldness.

"How did you get Mycroft to go on a date with you?" She crossed her arms. I stared at her with a dumbfounded expression. Wait a minute, I wasn't no Sherlock Holmes, but did she perhaps have a thing for Mycroft?

"Uhm.. Pardon me?” I asked her in utter bafflement. She rolled her eyes and peered into me again, an amused smile plastered on her face.  
“You see, I’ve been trying to go on a date with Mycroft since forever. How did you do it so easily?” She interrogated once more.

“A-are you using Sherlock?” I asked with animosity lacing my tone. Irene discharged a entertaining laugh before pivoting her locks.

“I believe that was quite obvious. Sorry to take your boyfriend, but I was going to use him to get closer to Mycroft. Though, I think I’ll have to take another route.” She murmured. Annoyance crossed my face and I clenched my fists like in the movies. What a woman! I could not believe she used Sherlock to her benefit. Why did I still care about this man, though? I was on a date with someone else that was not Sherlock. Glaring at Irene, I brushed past her and she snickered, flipping her hair and strolling to the women’s restroom. Mycroft was still with Sherlock when I grabbed my coat and began to take my wallet out as to pay for the bill. However, just a I popped pocketbook open, Mycroft stopped me and flaunted a credit card to me and winking.

“Do not fret. I will pay for the meals.” He said and I raised an eye at him. “Are you sure? We could split the bill…” I suggested and he pecked me on the lips again, seductively stroking my cheek.

“Then how about next time?” He proposed. I turned Scarlet and nodded with a delighted smile on my face.

“You sure know how to talk…” I said and he chuckled, before being distracted by his younger brother again.  
“Sherlock, I think you noticed, but I have a boyfriend to be attending to.” Mycroft disclosed towards him.

“But, since when were you two an item?! I cannot believe this monstrosity!” Sherlock wailed with shock and bewilderment. He seemed so annoyed, but why was he exaggerating so much? It wasn’t exactly like him to do this regarding subjects like this. I finally gathered the courage to join in the conversation as I walked up to them and opened my mouth to speak when Sherlock stared at me, in particular, at a specific part of my body. He was looking at my face, not towards my eyes. Wait, was he looking at my lips?

“How is your date with Irene?” I asked, not really caring for an answering, Just trying not to look awkward. He seemed surprised at my question, probably deducing me. However, I kept my guard and did my best not trying to give away any deductions to him. He frowned but replied to my question anyhow.

“It’s good.” Was all he stammered, but his face was full of doubt and I truly felt like he was not enjoy his date with her.

Mycroft looked at his watch before wrapping his hand with mine, I looked at him with a startle before expressing a simper and slightly tightening my grip with him.

“If you have nothing more to say, we will be leaving.” Mycroft aforementioned before trudging along with me towards the exit.

My heart was racing and my hand was hot and sweaty. Where were we going next? I was utterly inquisitive and eager to spend more time with John.

“Where are we going, Mycroft?” I timidly asked with tinted cheeks.

 

“We’re going to my house, of course."  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soo, here is chapter 3. I'm not sure whether I should make this story to be a short story or a novel. Any ideas? Also, who should John end up with at the end? Should it be Johnlock or Johncroft? Leave a comment with your opinion if you have the time.


	4. Unexpected Surprise

“We’re going to my house, of course."

We were holding hands throughout the entire ride. My heart was stammering and was already flowing at a high speed. The ride was full of silence like before. Glancing over at Mycroft, he was composed and calm- Unlike myself, I was mentally in a total mess. Were we going to have… Sex? We were only on our first date! Weren’t things going too quickly? I looked out the window to see exactly where we were headed to. The thing was, I had absolutely no idea what area we were in. What I knew for sure was that we were in a wealthy one.  
“M-Mycroft, you could’ve dropped me off at my flat.” I announced quietly and we smirked before whispering in my ear: “But it seems like I can’t just leave a cute man like you alone, now could I?” He told me and I flushed, looking away from him as his smirk widened.  
~~~~  
We arrived at his house, or was it a mansion? His building was substantially enormous. My mouth fell open as I saw him talking to supposedly a guard that was standing looked like a warden unlocked the gate and led me and Mycroft in.  
The front garden to his house was absolutely breathtaking. I absolutely could not take my eyes off the flowers. Especially the roses, compared to all the other plants, this particular flower stuck out and it was well deserved of it’s attention.  
Mycroft unlocked the main door to his house, entering and allowing me to enter as well. I gasped in admiration of the beautiful surroundings I was witnessing. This was his house? It was unquestionably giving off the vibe of elegance. The walls had very simple, yet unique designs and the flooring was marble. It was gleaming in it’s glory of attention.  
“Are you sure this isn’t the wrong house?” I interrogated in awe. He chuckled and nodded assuringly.  
“If I was let into this house without question, I do not think this wouldn’t be my house.” He said with a whimsy expression.  
“Do you live here alone?” I furthered inspected, receiving a nod. It must be quite lonely, living here with no one. It was never lonesome for me because at my old flat, I was always with… With Sherlock.  
“I do have maids that come and go to examine the place of any mess or untidiness.” He continued “But, other than that, I’m usually the only one at this house.” He finished and I felt a sense of sympathy with him. I awkwardly embraced him while he was trudging up the marble stairs and he smiled.  
“It’s quite nice to have someone over.” He voiced charmingly and I blushed, following him up the stairs. He sauntered to a bedroom, I assumed his, and sat on his bed, undoing his tie and beginning to undress when he noticed me peering at him in a jarring manner.  
“Alright, alright. I’ll change in the bathroom.” He smirked, making his way to another door.  
“You could use the bathroom on the third floor. There is some extra clothing in the wardrobe, you can use those for now.” He instructed and I nodded, looking around the house for yet another set of stairs. After finding my way, I trudge up them, catching my breath on the last step. How many floors does he even have? I feel exhausted. Not really paying attention, I enter a room that is painted in a light lilac, It gives off a soothing vibe and the first thing I notice is a large portrait. It’s embroidered in silver lining and I inhale in a mesmerizing daze. The portrait contained a beautiful woman with brown locks. Her crystal blue eyes were gorgeous and well designed. But why did Mycroft have such a painting in his house? Not like I was to judge but inspecting the room even further, this room was a bedrood. With the bed, drawer, decorations, etc. It was a woman’s bedroom- That was for sure. I contemplated whether to snoop around any more or just go and take a bath already. Deciding not to, I begin to leave when I notice a photo frame, with the face on the bottom. Looking around, I curiously pick the photo frame up and frown, before putting it back in it’s place and going to the bathroom to take a shower.  
~~~~  
After finishing, I trudge back to the floor below mine and enter Mycroft’s room where he is working on a desk with a few papers in his hand. I prop myself on the bed and watch him finishing up, as he walks up to me, kissing me on the forehead.  
“It’s quite late, we should get some sleep.” He says before chuckling.  
“I apologize for tricking you into thinking we would be having sex. It would be far too early in our relationship, no?” He explained and I blushed.  
“I’ve flushed enough times today.” I mumble and he snickers before getting into bed, I hesitantly join him, unsure of how I was feeling. I was feeling giddy and happy all of a sudden and I couldn’t push the feeling away.  
Turning off the lights, he closed his eyes, exhaling briefly.  
“Having someone next to you in bed is quite relaxing…” He smiled and I deduced his face. Although it was still dark, I could make some of the features on him. He had a small frown plastered on him and that’s when I spoke up.  
“Mycroft, I want to ask you something…” I begin and he faces me, stroking my hair tenderly.  
“What is it?” He drawls.  
Releasing a sigh, I finally ask him.  
“What happened to your wife?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a note, I wanted to clarify that I am simply adding along that Mycroft has a wife. Sorry if you don't like made-up characters.


	5. His Wife

“What happened to your wife?” I asked Mycroft.

 

He ceased stroking my hair and his expression briefly intertwined with shock and question. Probably as to how I knew about his previous partner. Seconds passed and the silence was killing me. Why had this woman riled him up so much? Did Mycroft love her so dearly? Finally, after the deafening silence, he returned my question with much force and coldness.

 

“Why does that matter to you?”

I stood quietly for a moment, contemplating whether to move forwards with his abhorrent reply. It was as if I were stepping into enemy territory. A few images or my time at the war passed by but I bore it and gulped in an attempt to retrieve some bits of confidence. Opening my mouth, I spoke;

 

“Of course your previous relationships would matter to me-”

“We have only been interested in each other for a short time- no?” He brushed me off with distaste. I felt something inside of me, shatter. Like a plate having been accidentally dropped onto the floor. But it was true, we  _ have  _ only been interested in each other romantically not as long as one week. Why should I be butting in on something displayed so private?

 

Shaking my head, I turned so my back was facing his.

“Nevermind then.” I cowardly said but it didn’t seem like he was done. He grabbed me by the wrist before flinging me on the ground, I safely landed; due to my army skills but I was shocked at the strength he withheld.

 

“Since when had you been the type to become a consultant detective as well?” He smirked cruelly and I gasped in shock when he pressed a hand against my lower abdomen. What was he trying to do? I looked into his eyes; They contained no emotion. He applied pressure to his hand that it almost hurt when he then shifted it to my throat. I had a difficult time breathing and had to escape. Gaining the strength, I finally pushed him off, coughing in a fit. After regaining a few breaths here and there before glaring at him.

 

“What the bloody hell was that for?” I demanded with anger. Had he tried to choke me or some kind? That was outrageous! However, Mycroft stood quietly after saying; “Get out.”

 

I raised an eyebrow at him before seeing his figure walk towards the upper floor. The floor that contained his wife’s room. No, I couldn’t walk away. I didn’t want to walk away. So quietly, I silently followed him. He entered Anna’s room. I peeked cautiously as to see what he was doing before my chest tightened when he traced a hand over the portrait of the beautiful lady. A gentle smile was plastered on his face. It still seemed like he was madly in love with her, even after her death.

 

“She died from a car incident.” He said and I jolted in shock when he eyed me in a crouching stance.

“I was in the car with her;  _ I  _ survived.” He continued, his expression now full of pain. I sympathetically walked up to him, holding his hand as if to comfort him. He took my hand and slowly let go of me. My heart ached and It felt as if he was letting go of me. My eyes shifted over to the portrait.

“The reason as to  _ why  _ I approached you…” His eyes were now back to their composed beings.

“It was because I was jealous.”

Another long silence hung over us as I cleared my throat in worry and confusion and god, so many emotions were swarming over me.

“Jealous? Why would you be jealous?” I was surprised at myself for not asking so many questions. Time was going slowly for the two of us. Our bond was more fragile than I previously thought.

“I envied Sherlock. Because he had someone he loved, and so..”

It was like a puzzle was arranging itself into one picture. I soon came to finally understand what he was saying. What he had done to get someone’s attention.  _ My  _ attention.

“Wait; no..!” I spat hoarsely in awe and bewilderment- but not the good kind.

“I apologize for messing with your love life,  _ John _ .” He whispered before leaving me to my thoughts as well as this room. I collapsed onto the ground and my heart could not take it. Putting it simply, Mycroft was the one that convinced Irene to try and pursue Sherlock again so that he would stray from me. Mycroft would then take that chance into getting closer to me- which he did so flawlessly. He made me and Sherlock grow apart. I then shifted my emotions from shock- to anger.

How could he just do that to me? How could he play with people’s emotions like that? I began to stand up. I couldn’t just let Mycroft walk all over me like that. I had enough of being a pushover, it was time I stopped being a sensitive squirt and resumed being an adult. But most of all; I didn’t want my relationship with Mycroft to end.

Because…

Because I already knew that I would dedicate my whole self towards him.

Walking up to him, I held his face, my eyes staring into his orbs.

 

“Don’t run away.” I said.

The first face Mycroft made was confusion before he slowly settled his hands on mine with a faint smile. He kissed me gently on the lips and let out a sigh, smile fully on.

 

“I won’t.”  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Update (07.02.2018)  
> This story will be discontinued! Sorry.

**Author's Note:**

> My tumblr: aceisanaries


End file.
